I Think We'll Do Just Fine
by cardinal-pride-14238
Summary: Join best friends Ani Bachelier and Phil Lester throughout their daily adventures. Phil OC Friendship to Romance. I don't own anything but the plot. The summary is bad but the story will be better. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

"PHIL, PUT ME DOWN" Ani said when Phil picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"But it's very entertaining to Dan and I!"

"It's so high up though! You're going to drop me then I won't make lunch for both you little turds."

"PHIL PUT HER DOWN SHE MAKES GOOD FOOD" Dan yelled from the lounge, he was waiting for Chris and Pj. Ani smirked at Phil, he put her back on the floor and her head barely reached the middle of his chest. This was one of the reasons their friendship was so entertaining to Dan, Peej, and Chris; the height difference. Whenever Phil walked behind Ani he just ended up plucking her from the floor and carrying her. They had been best friends since primary school, when Ani had moved from California to Rossendale. Phil was fascinated with her accent, so he asked her to say something random and she would, because he was the only one she was brave enough to speak to. When Phil had moved to go to York, she went with him and completed her BA in International Relations and is now completing her in masters in Politics at LSE.

"ANI, PHIL! CHRIS AND PEEJ ARE HERE." Dan announced from the existential-crisis hallway.

"ANI!" Chris and Peej shouted, moving to hug her at the same time.

"What about me?" Phil said, mock pouting. Grabbing Ani by the waist and hugging her to his chest. Dan snatched her out of Phil's arms and said "Hey! Share."

Phil reached out and plucked her from Dan, picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and took off heading towards his room Chris intercepted halfway there and ran to the nerd room with Phil right on his tail.

"Did you guys want lunch any time soon or-" Before Ani could finish her sentence Peej was already halfway to the kitchen with her on his back, with Phil right behind them. Peej set her down and moved to a corner so the others could file in.

"So, whadda ya guys want?" Ani said,

"Pizza."

"Pizza"

"Food"

"Whatever you make."

"Pizza then, do you guys have the stuff or am I going to have to go to the shop?" Ani said peering into the fridge, "Looks like shop."

"We better get going because Chris will eat Dan and Peej." Phil said. Chris grinned at the comment and looked at the other two.

"Okay lemme get my coat and shoes and we'll go." While she did that, Phil got his jacket and they headed out.

* * *

Once they were out the door Chris said, "I ship it."

"How can you not? He fucking adores her." Dan smirked, he knew that on Phil's list of prioitires it ordered:

1-Ani

2-Fantastic Foursome

3-Lions

"Possesive too, it's hilarious. " Peej laughed. "Is he ever _not_ touching her?"

"Not really," Dan thought about it, "She's kind of his own personal source of happiness."

"You know she's the only one who can make him swear?" Dan said.

The other two gasped. "What! No way!"

"It's true, while we were filming Phil is not on fire 4, Phil didn't want to say cunt but she sat on his stomach and tickled his feet until he did. I think she still has the footage. We'll ask them about it." And just in time, Ani and Phil walked in.

* * *

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy Ani,"

"Oh god. What Daniel?"

"Remember during Phil is not on fire 4 when Phil didn't wa-"

"Nna say cunt and I sat on his stomach and made him? Yes. Vividly. It was the highlight of my week." Ani smirked and looked at Phil who was blushing and put his face in her hair. Which was funny for the others since she was like 2 feet shorter than him and he had to bend down to reach her. Dan cracked up then Ani started to snicker. Phil got tired of bending down, picked Ani up and placed her on the counter.

"Do you still have the film?" Peej asked.

"Oh yes, I saved it secretly and in a file no one will ever find." Ani smiled. "So food." She gathered the ingredients and got a soda.

"Phil knead this. Chris, get the sauce. Dan, get the pizza pan. Peej, turn on the oven." They got to work, and about 45 minutes later, they had a sizzling pizza for five.

"AWW YISS. MOTHA. FUCKIN. PIZZA." Chris said. Ani had plates and Phil had the pizza. All of them sat at the table and ate the pizza while watching pokemon.

"Misty needs to stop bitching at Ash." Ani said. Phil snickered which set Dan off. "Yeah, you laugh at my joke, you noobs." Then Chris shrieked with laughter which started a whole round of laughter.

"Noobs?!" Chris finally said.

"Yes." Ani said. She gathered the dishes and brought them to the kitchen hearing Phil get up and grab the pizza plate then follow her.

* * *

"I ship them so fricking much." Chris whispered after they left.

"She is his world." Dan said. "After me and Phil became best friends, he introduced me to her before his own parents."

"I think it's hilarious that he has to bend down to hug her." Peej laughed. Ani walked in with Phil right behind her. Then Chris shouted,

"Completely legally obtained movie time!" Dan was already stretched out in his browsing position on the couch so there was room for one more person. Peej raced Chris to the spot and won. Phil and Chris went and got the mattress from the sofa bed and put it on the floor in front of the couch. Chris sat on one side and Phil sat on the other making no space for Ani on the bed. Phil solved the problem by grabbing her and sitting her on his lap.

"So what are we watching?" Peej asked. Dan scrolled through netflix and stopped on the Avengers. He pressed play and while they were waiting for it to load got into the most comfortable positions possible. Chris spread out on his stomach with his chin on his arms. Peej grabbed a blanket and spread it over his legs which were stretched out on the couch. Dan was in his browsing position with a pillow behind his head. There was a bowl of popcorn in between them. Phil sat leaned against the couch with his arms hugging Ani to his chest, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"It's about to get a little hard to breathe." The tv spouted.

"That's what she said." Ani muttered. Phil started to shake with laughter and put his face in Ani's neck. Dan, who had somehow heard Ani over the tv, nearly fell off the couch laughing.

"ANI WHY." Dan said, pulling himself up. "WE CAN'T WATCH A MOVIE WITHOUT YOU SAYING SOMETHING FUNNY AND ME NEARLY DYING," Ani threw a pillow at Dan.

Once the movie had finished, Dan changed it to Supernatural. Phil had fallen asleep and was squeezing Ani really tight to his chest. Ani sighed,

"Phil. Loosen up or I'm going to implode all over you." And he did.

Everyone had fallen asleep except Dan. He had taken to watching the others to put himself to sleep. Chris and Peej were boring because they never moved or snored or anything. The one who made noise was Phil. Phil would make little moany-groany sounds and move around. He started out sitting with Ani on his lap but then slid down with Ani on top of him. Phil would tighten his arms then loosen them, at one point he had caged his arms around Ani. Then sleep took Dan over.

* * *

At about half 9 in the morning Chris, Peej, and Dan were awake. They wanted to go out to breakfast but didn't was to wake Ani and Phil.

"You three are awake and I know it." Ani whispered. Dan didn't look surprised but Peej and Chris sure did. Phil still wasn't wake.

"Phil." His arms tightened.

"Philip you will get up and put a fresh change of clothes on or I'l-" She didn't even have to finish before Phil was up and out the door. "LEAVE MY CLOTHES OUTSIDE THE DOOR WOULD YOU?"

"JUST COME GET THEM BEFORE I CLOSE THE DOOR."'

"UGH FINE." Dan watched entertained by their banter, while Chris and Peej stood confused while Ani walked to Phil's room.

"I'M TAKING A SHOWER ALL OF YOU BETTER BE READY TO GO IN 20 MINUTES." Ani shouted from the bathroom.

"She has clothes here?" Chris asked Dan. Phil walked in.

"Most of her wardrobe is in my closet, she's lives here, really. I would much rather her live here than with the uni brats." Phil remarked.

"What happened?" Phil sighed.

"When we were at York, she had to go back to America for about three months but studied with Stanford professors to keep up and apparently all her things went missing and they ridiculed her for no reason, so she moved into a little flat and we lived together for a little while. The girl's uni dorms weren't much better because they just liked to be mean for no reason. We asked her to move here, and she got the extension flat above with just a room and the stairs." They chatted for a little while longer and heard the shower go off and the door open. Ani emerged from the bathroom with curly, short hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a green York University sweatshirt, (a smaller version of Phil's actually) and white converse with a green bow in her hair.

"So, breakfast?"

They ruffled her hair as they passed by and the group headed out the door.


	2. Can We Get Starbucks Now?

"DANIEL JAMES HOWELL." Ani shouted from the swing set. Then Chris whispered to Pj,

"How the hell can she hear us from 50 feet away?" Ani turned in his direction,

"ONCE YOU'VE LIVED WITH PHIL ON YOUR TAIL ALONG WITH DAN YOU LEARN A FEW THINGS ABOUT LISTENING. ESPECIALLY WHEN DAN IS ON A PRANKING STREAK."

"IT'S TRUE CHRIS I GOT HER ONCE AND THEN GOT A POT THROWN AT MY HEAD. SHE IS INSANELY GOOD AT LISTENING." Dan yelled over to Chris from the monkey bars. He had ran from where Chris and Pj were to the bars to get away from Ani.

"SO DID YOU GUYS WANT FOOD OR-"

* * *

The group of five was halfway to Starbucks when they passed a group of drunk guys, which was a little weird considering it was about half 9 in the morning. One grabbed Ani very high up on her chest and pulled her flush against his body.

Phil never got very angry, but this was one thing he just was unable to let slide. Phil, like lots of people, had unspoken rules that everyone who knows him should abide by. Dan had learned these rules by observation. **_Do. Not. Fuck. With. Phil's. Ani._** And fucking hell, don't make her mad. If you screw with one, you get to face both of them. A scream pierced the air, and Phil threw a punch.

"PHIL! DAN! HELP PLEASE" Dan was now in the mix, trying very hard to keep any more of the guys away from his friends. Chris dialed the MET and got an officer passing by to come arrest the guys. Phil had snagged Ani and held her tight then passed her to Pj to keep the drunken guys from causing her further harm. The officers finally arrived and arrested the attackers, who in fact, were minors and in very much trouble. Once Phil was done with his portion of the statement, and Ani's, he went over to her, hugged her tight, and put his face in her hair. He was not expecting for Ani to say anything but really wasn't surprised when she said into his neck,

"Can we go to Starbucks now?" Phil smiled, Ani was strong, but this would be something to discuss later.

* * *

"COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE! FROM THE MUG TO MY MOUTH," Ani sang on the way to the table at Starbucks. To the same tune as _"Stirring, stirring, stirring, from above to the cup." _Where do you think he got it from? Then they heard a very well known shriek.

"OHMYGOD IT'S DANISNOTONFIRE, AMAZINGPHIL, KICKTHEPJ, AND CRABSTICKZ OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Ani whispered to Phil,

"I'll be in the bathroom, text me when they're gone." Ani and Phil both wanted her put of the public's eye, for her safety. She left for the bathroom and Phil focused his attention on the pair of fans.

"CAN I GET A PICTURE?"

"Yes, of course!" Phil smiled. The four boys posed behind the girls and once the selfies were done the giggling fans left them in peace. Phil remembered to text Ani while they were in line.

'_theyre gone, you can come out now'_

_'k'_ Ani replied, she walked out of the bathroom and got into the queue right behind Phil, cutting off Dan.

"Hey! No cutting!" Ani just stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE A NEW ONE SOON. THE SEXUAL ASSAULT THING ABOVE WAS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND. HAVE A GREAT DAY


	3. Cat vs Ani PREVIEW

"DANIEL GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY BEFORE I-" Dan was out of the way before she could finish her sentence. They had all gotten coffee and were walking to a table when Dan cut right in front of her.

"So we have to head off soon, but what are you guys going to be doing?" Chris asked.

"Uh, Cat's coming over I think, she's staying at her friend's house this time round." Dan answered. "And we're going to introduce her to Ani,"

"American right?" Ani questioned. She'd get to hear an authentic American accent soon, Dan liked to walk around the house using his very crappy one just to make Ani mad.

"From California, we went to Universal with her." Phil informed. The 5 young adults conversed for about another half hour then Chris and Peej said their goodbyes.

"It was nice to see you guys again!"

"Bye."

* * *

'RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG' Dan's phone sounded. He picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Cat. I didn't know if the doorbell worked so... I'm outside and need you to open the door."

"Oh, _PHIL OPEN THE DOOR CAT'S HERE." _Dan hung up. He got up from the couch and walked down the hall to see Ani right in front of him. She had heard Dan's shouts and went to go greet Cat for the first time. She had seen videos but had never met Cat in person. Ani had shaking hands and was messing with her hair, things she had picked up from both of the boys.

"Hi guys! Who's this?" Cat said. Ani smiled, a little shyly, and Phil answered,

"This is Ani, mine and Dan's best friend and flatmate." He put a little more emphasis on the 'mine' part. Did we mention he's possessive?

"Hey Ani! I'm Cat!" She said.

"It's a pleasure, Cat. You live in California?" Ani replied.

"Yeah, In Los Angeles actually."

"I used to live in Oceanside, south of Anaheim and San Diego." The group made their way into the lounge.

"Oh, that's so cool! Do you know how to surf?"

"Yes. Are you liking Britain?"

"It's awesome!"

"That's good. I'm going to to get coffee, do you guys want one?"

"Whatever you get." Phil.

"Caramel Macchiato!" Dan.

"Um, I'll have an iced caramel macchiato, please." Cat. Ani shrugged on her jacket, and ruffled Phil's hair. He handed her a 20 pound note and she walked out the door, calling,

"I'll be quick!"

Once Ani was out the door, Cat made a face. Phil didn't see it, luckily, but Dan did.

* * *

IVE DECIDED THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON


End file.
